


Mr. & Mrs. Hobbes

by vitex



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: 這應該是某種「兄控」跟「弟控」雜交出來的東西(喂主Hobben，副Rinch。Hobbes跟John的職位像CIA長官跟探員。Finch讓Ben幫忙自己的POI事務。Finch跟John都跟對方說了假身分，John說自己是警察，當然，還是AI之父的Finch才不會被唬弄過去。但Ben不會知道這麼多(因為TM還是偏袒親爸，不是小叔)。反正最重要的是，Hobbes跟Ben不會知道彼此的真實身分就好，可喜可賀、世界太平(合掌





	1. Chapter 1

在一陣砰砰砰的槍響後，Willard直盯著眼前超大螢幕因隨著佩戴者的奔跑而稍微晃動起來，並且注意到對方轉切成私人頻道。  
「我要離開了。」  
「任務還沒結束你連大便的資格都沒有，John。」  
「不是那種離開，Willard，」喜悅溢滿對方的心靈，語調完全不被自己哥哥的諷刺所干擾般依舊輕揚。「這次做完，我就退出CIA！…不、再、繼續了！」John用槍柄砸了突然衝出來的敵人腦袋幾下。  
Willard把那像是也在砸在自己腦袋上的重擊音量關小，減緩那嗡嗡的耳鳴聲。  
「我已經遞出申請了，無論通不通過我都要退休，這次你絕對阻擋不了我。」  
「我從來沒阻擋你，你根本不可能過正常人生活，我以為毀了一個可憐的女孩Jessica的人生已經夠了。」對方的語塞讓他冷笑，修長的手指輕握麥克風，吐出如情人呢喃的強硬命令。「總電源在你旁邊，給我連上本部的總機。」  
佩掛在John胸前的攝影機靠近一個裝滿電線的盒子，一隻手拿出隨身碟插入主機，好幾個小燈瞬間亮起來，像顆巨大的聖誕樹慢慢蔓延開來。  
「......他絕對不一樣。」  
「他？」Willard輕皺眉，排除掉自己兄弟再怎麼笨也不可能把性別弄錯的可能性。  
「到底是誰？」  
「告訴你好讓你去滅口？」  
「至少該讓我知道結婚禮物往哪送。」  
「放心，我不會要你參加婚禮的，他是個注重隱私的人，也許連公證都不會做。」John笑了起來。「我們很契合。」  
契合？連公證都沒有，為什麼不乾脆說是去當倒貼的小白臉！  
檢測人員朝操控室的方向比個ok的手勢，Willard用比剛才還低三十分的語氣命令任務完成，全員撤退。  
「你也該找個人，Willard，你知道沒結婚的單身漢是不容易繼續升官的，我是說國防部長的那種。」完成任務的John顯得輕鬆，但步伐更加快速地往來時路上跑。  
「找個讓你說一輩子謊的人？我沒你那麼想不開。」  
「這就是我們之間的差別，你為了事業可以拋棄人性，我卻寧可割捨全部也要跟那個人在一起。」John的笑意連通訊都擋不住，像個偷走最大塊乳酪的老鼠不斷唧唧叫，吵到不行。  
「不要想我，親愛的哥哥。」  
「……我已經開始期待你哭著求我要回歸CIA的醜態了，親愛的弟弟。」  
Willard用力扯下耳機，抓了披在椅子上的西裝外套，連穿都來不及地臭臉離開。

**

「我不放心你，Ben，更不放心你一個人做POI的事。」輕砰一聲把好幾本書放在桌上，戴眼鏡的斯文男子轉頭對著弟弟，露出勉強的微笑。「所以我不會離開，什麼都不會改變，放心。」  
「你有透漏POI的事？」他雙手插口袋，瞇起眼睛。  
「當然沒有，我告訴他我是Harold Whistler，社區大學的經濟學教授。」  
「他也是個書呆子？」  
「完全不是。」一聲非常失望的輕嘆，「但他有條叫Bear的狗，你會喜歡的，牠好乖。」  
Ben睜大眼睛看著對方露出寵溺的表情，簡直不可至信。想當初連隻兔子從自己背包跳出來都能把眼前的男人嚇出一聲驚呼，他就不敢再帶任何活著的生物進來圖書館了。結果現在居然對一隻熊狗不分的畜牲……早知道Harold這麼喜歡，他該養一整座狗島的！  
「…所以你真的很愛他。」  
當Ben把話說出來，並看到跟自己長得一模一樣的哥哥居然臉紅到低下頭時，他真想咬斷自己不受控制的舌頭，愛什麼愛！呸呸呸！  
「我要見他！」  
「不行。」  
「我不會殺了他，放心。」至少不會在你面前。  
Ben保持臉上和藹可親的微笑。  
「Ben！」男子瞪大藍色的眼睛，臉色由紅轉白。「我不是擔心這個！但你絕對不可以這麼做。」  
「我怕你被騙，Harold。」  
「我已經檢查過他的背景，而且John不是這種…」  
「他叫John？John什麼？」他一抓到破綻立刻緊咬不放。  
「我們能否停止討論我的私人事務…」對方捂額。  
「『我的私人事務』？」一股妒意湧上心頭，但他立即轉化為更巨大的酸楚，集中在自己的眼眶，使其泛紅得像惹人憐的小兔子。「從以前到現在都是『我們的』…什麼時候已經變成只有『你的』了…」  
「Ben…」  
懷柔策略永遠都會成功讓Harold軟下來，Ben蹲下，由下往上地仰望他所仰慕的哥哥，然後頭輕輕地靠在對方的大腿上。  
「他會像我這樣靠著你吧？」  
「…這永遠是你的位置，沒人搶得走。」溫柔的手輕拂著Ben的髮絲。  
騙子，他已經搶走你了。  
Harold還在頭上嘮嘮叨叨自己真的不會離開，POI還有很多的事情要做之類的保證。但Ben早已閉上眼睛，沉溺在自己最深層的擔心當中。  
他有想過Harold不會永遠是他的，就像世界上沒有永恆綻放的玫瑰，沒有永遠不被發現的孤島。  
但不代表他不會找那個把自己快樂毀滅的王八蛋算帳！

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

小個子的男人坐在公園的椅子上，頭戴紳士帽，雙手捧著Andrew S. Grove的《Only the Paranoid Survive》，黑邊框的透藍眼睛看似隨著書中文字沉浸在個人世界中，但他其實只是像個掃描機器人，手上的書根本不是他來這裡的重點，而是在…  
他抬起眼簾，四處掃射公園裡到處都是人的人群，那個重點還沒出現。讓他稍微有些空檔能調整一下眼鏡，喔，鼻梁真痛。他很喜歡眼鏡在自己哥哥身上顯現出來的斯文感，但他從來沒適應過這彷彿舊時代牙齒矯正器那樣突兀的鐵架子。  
是的，Benjamin Linus 偽裝成Harold Finch，在等著那可惡的渾蛋現身。Ben並不是故意的，只是最近接二連三的號碼讓Harold越睡越少，不該再為了不必要的約會犧牲更多時間。Ben特地泡了一杯煎綠茶，還多墊了好幾個枕頭，好讓他親愛的哥哥安穩地躺在沙發上好好補眠。Harold需要睡眠，機器也知道，不然不會他一威脅，機器就乖乖地吐出所有「John Reese」的資料，並順便提醒他Harold跟這個「John」今天有約。  
但別以為這樣，他就不懷疑這個「John Reese」也同時是機器介紹給Harold的。這個不按理出牌的人工智慧已經不是第一次心血來潮了。  
是覺得上次那個Grace害Harold傷得不夠重嗎？  
Ben抬頭狠瞪了一下電線桿上的監視器，並稍微扭動脖子調整領帶的時候，一個身材高挑的男子緩慢地走到電線桿下，穿著鐵灰色絲質襯衫的肩膀靠著電線桿，西裝褲包裹住的修長長腿往前交錯一伸，一手拿著煎綠茶外帶杯，另外一隻手輕撫著領口，儼然就是一幅自帶伸展台的男模般瀟灑，聚焦了不少目光。但男人視而不見，帶著墨鏡的臉緩緩掃視人群，就這麼剛好跟Ben的視線對上。  
Ben心頭一驚，手上的初版書差點被自己撕成兩半。但他保持鎮定，輕輕闔上書本，一拐一拐地走向對方。他從小到大就跟Harold互換過身分無數次，有時候是好玩，有時候是必須，他知道自己的偽裝一定完美無瑕。  
只是要把Harold的微笑獻給別人看一直是他最痛恨的部分之一。  
「You are late，Mr Reese。」  
Ben微微淺笑，抬頭看著對方摘下墨鏡，驚訝從那雙綠瞳孔一閃而過，換上的是同樣虛偽的笑容，就像陽光全都跑到那雙眼睛裡似的。  
這個人跟照片上一模一樣，一副怕別人不知道自己臉上寫滿八個大字的樣子。  
裝模作樣，自戀皮癢。

**

Willard沒有在跟蹤自己的弟弟。  
不過今天天氣真的太好，而且待在辦公室也是需要鍛鍊體能的。於是他放棄研究標本的打算，一手拿著外帶飲料，身上僅一件對自己來說非常不正式的鐵灰色襯衫，戴著墨鏡，在距離John身後一公里的空間外，悠閒的晃蕩。  
飲料是在John三分鐘前停下的攤子買的。Willard微笑對著老闆困惑的臉，說自己還要再多叫一份跟剛才一模一樣的東西，結果就得到一杯咖啡跟一杯煎綠茶。他把咖啡丟到垃圾桶，只留煎綠茶在手上，繼續跟John朝同個方向走，還要留意John牽著，那隻愛回頭東張西望的退役軍犬沒有發現他。  
Bear的訓練師在一次Willard指揮中的任務喪命。任務算圓滿達成，人員損傷降低到最少，但少了訓練師的軍犬等於計時表錯亂的未爆彈，而造成這樣後果的Willard有責任解決這麻煩。Bear第一次看到他就趴在地上，耳朵向後翻嗚嗚嗚的哀嚎，像極某人小時候傷心哭泣的樣子。他果斷地把這種會到處流口水的骯髒生物丟給自己的弟弟處理，那時候John剛跟Jessica分手，兩個情緒都不穩定的東西剛好負負得正。  
Willard從來沒懷疑過自己當初的決定是錯的，除了今天，他不得不隨時停下腳步，以防好奇心過度的軍犬會突然給旁邊的主人一個提醒。畢竟CIA訓練過的狗，是不會犯那種把雙胞胎認成同一個主人而搖尾撒嬌的低級錯誤的。  
身穿黑西裝白襯衫的John站在廣場的中央，看了看錶又四處張望，Bear乖乖蹲在身旁，歪頭仰望，不懂主人為什麼越來越著急。  
而跟弟弟的急躁相比，Willard悠閒的停在一個電線桿下，冷眼地看著事情發展。就如他在工作上做的那樣，隔著玻璃遠在幾百萬公里外掌控大局，看著他的棋子茫然地找不到他的目標，迅速地撥了電話，並毫無意義地在原地打轉。比在執行任務的時候多了很多多餘且無意義的動作。  
Willard交疊雙腿，好整以暇地看著這齣可能無疾而終的戲，順手打開煎綠茶杯蓋，熱氣蒸騰的陌生異國香味馬上蓬鬆如花朵般竄入鼻中。隨著液體的搖晃，淺綠從茶包邊緣如紛飛的碎色紙般，緩緩渲染本來透徹的水，像隨波逐流的草原。  
Willard無動於衷地蓋上杯蓋。  
他只喝家裡濾水器濾過的東西，更不喝除了白開水以外的其他東西。  
就算再怎麼清雅自然，還是不如清水純粹。  
目標繼續往前走，就快要淹沒在人群中的時候，一聲呼喚出現在Willard的耳邊。  
「…You are late，Mr Reese。」  
他隨著呼喚轉頭，看到一個比自己略矮半個頭的男人。  
黑色鏡框，深色紳士帽，身著剪裁合身的手工三件套，裁切，縫線，鈕扣的配色，都襯著對方的藍眼睛跟皮膚更加蒼白。僵硬的嘴角顯示對方不常表露情緒，所以能讓他有情緒的，一定是自己非常相信的人。  
而這樣的人剛才對自己叫了John在CIA慣用的假名。  
Willard停頓了一秒，摘掉墨鏡後開口。  
「…抱歉，Bear不讓我離開。」  
他放鬆姿態，壓低自己的聲調多加點氣音，模糊自己習慣嚴厲的口吻。  
「為什麼不把牠牽出來？我們能一起散步的……謝謝。」  
對方眨著那雙淡藍色的眼睛，接過Willard遞過去的茶，間接承認自己就是煎綠茶的主人。  
小個子，書呆子——誰會在約會讀Andrew Grove——正經嚴肅，人生因腦袋裡還有些許的聰明而一路順遂，愛隱私、不喜歡肢體接觸、獨愛特定又稀少難買的飲品八成也是個控制狂……職業病讓Willard在三秒鐘內對目標做了歸類。  
他微瞇著眼，看著對方低著頭露出白皙的脖子，以略為不對勁的姿勢喝了一口煎綠茶，完全不擔心他會在裡頭下藥。口腔內充滿飽滿的茶香後，露出滿足的淺笑。那微笑柔軟不張狂，散發出一種喜悅與放鬆的狀態。  
Willard一直以為會讓John再度談戀愛的人，無非就是長得像那個金髮女人Jessica，或者至少也應該是一頭金髮的年輕美男子。但眼前這個人，跟金頭髮一點相似都沒有，甚至跟戀愛這兩個字更沒一點關係。雖然不想承認，他跟John好歹也是同卵雙胞胎，世界上沒人比自己更加了解John的喜好，就算自己的弟弟的確是個怪胎，但這品味未免也太…  
「…Mr Reese，怎麼了嗎？你在皺眉頭？」  
對方眨眨淺藍色的眼，稍微抬頭好奇的詢問，Willard看了看對方那單純無害的臉，迅速微笑，伸出指尖觸碰對方。  
「你的領帶歪了。」  
他調正對方的領帶。那三件套還算符合自己的標準，無論布料的觸感，裁切，縫線，鈕扣的配色，都恰當好處，但歪了都還不自覺就說明對方不入流……  
Willard修長手指輕輕劃過領口，故意停留到能感覺彼此的溫度。對方睜大眼睛，立即退回一步，粉紅色的紅潮出現在那足不出戶的臉上，更顯白嫩。  
「John，please……這裡是公共場所。」  
男人微瞪了他一眼，慌張看著四周害怕有人看到，一副想要生氣又生氣不起來的模樣，寵溺不言自喻。  
一股強烈的好奇心突然湧上Willard的心頭。他也在一瞬間下了定論：這個到50歲才發現自己性向特別但又不敢出軌的冷漠闊佬，太有錢，但又嫌自己太寂寞了，於是決定包/養一個CIA探員來滿足自己的面子跟慾望……  
想到之前John彷彿勝利宣言的辭職預告，Willard冷笑了一下。  
一個連雙胞胎都分不清楚的戀人，誰相信會有多愛？根本連狗都不如。  
「我們要去哪？」  
Willard放鬆自己的肌肉，換上John的笑容，趁著正牌還沒回來時輕勾對方的手臂迅速帶離公園。  
他將計就計，反正今天天氣不錯，他的心情也不錯，他願意投資幾個小時的時間，跟這個矮個子男耗，搞清楚對方到底有什麼魅力；他可以銳利得像把手術刀，對著實驗室裡跑著輪子的白老鼠，觀察，解剖，最後樣品銷毀，讓這個闊佬去找其他人施展他的變/態嗜好，別打擾CIA界第一把交椅的特工服務他的國家。  
或者他可以直接糾正那變態嗜好，讓對方永遠不再有機會騷擾任何人。  
「Mr Reese，你對蝴蝶有興趣嗎？」  
對方指著生物博物館外的蝴蝶展掛牌，Willard 挑了一下眉。  
「當然。」  
「太好了，我很喜歡看這種展，因為我們需要常常提醒自己，」聽到他的正面答應，帶著紳士帽的男人笑開了。「你不覺得人類太自以為是，都忘了我們其實也是生物的一環，並符合某種相生相剋的因果關係嗎？」 

TBC 

Andrew S. Grove的《Only the Paranoid Survive》(只有偏執狂能存活)，POI裡Finch有看過的書XD 也算是對應到兩人的劍拔弩張吧www  
至於Reese到底跑到哪裡去？大概直接被Bear拖到圖書館去吻睡美人了吧。  
TM寶寶覺得開心>w<


	3. Chapter 3

這傢伙絕對是個混蛋。  
Ben一邊捏著自己大腿一邊在內心下定論。  
明明知道Harold不喜歡做引人注目的事，還故意在大庭廣眾下觸碰他的領帶。更不用說領帶根本沒歪！如果是Ben，趁機揩油的下場絕對是一頓打，但因為自己現在是Harold，他只好又害羞又板起臉斥責他。  
是的，連他這個雙胞胎弟弟都覺得這樣未免太萌。  
而這佔了便宜的傢伙不驚豔就算了，居然還冷笑，像是完全看不起Harold害羞的反應。而後才換上一幅最討好人的笑容，但早就來不及了，Ben對這個「John」僅有的印象只剩下剛才那嘴角一閃而逝的模樣。五角大樓都沒人敢欺負他們，一個凶殺組的小刑警有什麼資格嘲笑本世紀最偉大的科技之父？！  
「我們去博物館吧？」  
他指著生物博物館外的蝴蝶展掛牌，身旁高大的男人不著痕跡地挑了一下眉。  
「當然。」  
對方配合地應答，沒有太多反應。但Ben知道對方心裡八成恨死這地方了。從機器給他的資料來看，這個男人一生幾乎都貢獻給軍隊跟警察局，十足的肌肉發達，腦袋肯定空空型。Ben打賭他這輩子最後一次翻開書大概是高中畢業之前。也許那顆冒著可憐灰白頭髮的腦袋裡正想著：去博物館？那不是小學生才會做的事嗎？  
難怪Harold在提到這部分的時候垂頭喪氣，彷彿從此以後他將永遠與文學隔絕。  
所謂的伴侶不該是相互遷就，而是互相契合，這才是大自然的道理。如果連博物館這種小兒科的地方對方都會不耐煩，誰能想像跟他在一起一輩子？就比如這個人的身高吧，他一定要仰頭才能跟他對視，沒長腦只長肉就是這樣，這對Harold的脖子不好，Harold一定是只顧著害羞低頭沒注意到這點。當局者迷，而身為旁觀者的弟弟，一定要阻止這件事再繼續錯下去。  
「最近工作忙嗎，Mr Reese，我聽說最近有恐怖份子潛伏在你的管區。」  
Ben跟對方保持距離地一拐一拐上階梯。  
「還好…那是CIA的工作。」對方輕勾著Ben的手，過度親密的接觸讓Ben眉頭一緊。  
「所以你們有跟CIA打交道？」  
「你對CIA有興趣？」  
「完全沒有。我最討厭打打殺殺。」  
對方用胸口頂著Ben的手臂不讓他把手抽走，Ben忍著不用手肘撞過去的衝動，好言好語地請對方放開。  
「你知道這是舊傷了，我不需要扶…」  
對方傾下身靠在Ben的耳朵輕語。  
「你這麼討厭被我觸碰，到底是純粹害羞，還是希望我在特定的地方再碰你？」  
「！…」  
Ben回頭狠瞪根本就是故意的男人，又是那抹笑，故意看好戲的笑，Ben沉下臉。  
「我希望你身為一個成人，該學會控制自己的行為，而不是像只懂磨蹭電線桿發情的狗或不懂制止自己口水的幼兒，這樣夠清楚了嗎，Mr Reese？」  
他降低聲調，站高一個台階有樣學樣地傾身輕語，一字一句地說得清楚明白，抬頭露出最溫暖的微笑。看到對方的笑臉僵住，鬆開自己的臂膀，讓Ben心情更愉快了。他幫對方把衣領翻好，先行一步引導對方跟著自己走向那充滿假日觀摩教學隊伍的大門。Ben太得意了，以至於沒看到在自己轉身進入博物館後，高個子的男人那雙迷人的綠眼睛危險地瞇了起來。  
只要是紐約市民都能免費參觀。Ben拿出Harold Whistler的身分證，安然過關，旁邊的男人卻忘記帶只能去買票。Ben裝作耐心地等待實則暗地跺腳，身為警察還忘記帶證件，改天會不會連防彈背心都穿錯邊？  
「抱歉，我下班後就不帶任何東西在身上了，」終於進入博物館的男人微笑。  
「這樣好嗎？警察不是應該隨傳隨到嗎？」他就是忍不住諷刺。  
「你才是最重要的，Harold。」  
對方低沈嗓音滾動著這個名字，Ben挑眉，這才發現這是對方第一次喊Harold這個名字。一股嫌惡感湧上心頭，Ben冷著臉。  
「在外頭，你還是叫我Mr Whistler就好。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我比較喜歡這樣。」  
「你比較喜歡我說"Whistler" 這個發音勝過"Harold"？」  
「因為我也是這麼叫你的，Mr Reese。」  
「你可以叫我 “John"，我不介意。」  
「那可能每次叫就會有100個人回頭，"Mr Reese"還是比較方便。」  
「好吧，聽你的，Harold。」  
他用力瞪著對方愉悅的臉，一瞬間懷疑對方看穿自己不是Harold了？  
不，絕對不可能。  
今天是周末，人潮洶湧，各種分貝的喧鬧聲也不斷從四面八方傳來。Ben微微捏緊手，他其實不太喜歡來這，但這是紐約少數幾個地方還能讓他回憶起以前在島上的生活，雖然充滿了人造的虛偽假象，還有不受控制的小鬼跟只是來湊熱鬧的無腦遊客，不分國籍。  
Ben費力的步伐拖慢了隊伍，閃過他快速離去的人群們踩著不耐煩的步伐，還有人企圖撞他，全都被旁邊礙眼的大個子給擋了回去。紳士帽遮擋了Ben觀察的目光，讓他可以不著痕跡地注意到對方暗地裡摸了那些沒好臉色的人的屁股一把，再互換那些人的錢包，手法純熟到連表情都沒變，仍然一臉裝傻。甚至可以對一群校外教學的高中女孩們，露出幾顆整齊的白牙。  
「女士們，」那傻大個笑容可掬，對著前面這群口水都快流出來的無知少女，煽動著比她們都還長的睫毛。「可以讓我跟我的未婚夫先進去嗎？他的腳不太方便跟人擠。」然後無視女孩們從驚喜變成驚恐的臉龐，踩著她們破碎的心，硬勾著Ben，先一步進入電梯，毫不留情地戳下關門鍵。  
他幾乎都能聽到心被鐵門輾碎壓爛的清脆哭泣聲遠遠傳來。  
「…原來你這麼殘酷，Mr Reese。」Ben斜看對方整了整領帶，還輕拍了拍衣袖的動作，對剛才那群人的嫌惡，表露無疑。  
「我是怕你被擠到不舒服，Harold。」他朝他眨眨眼。  
是你自己不舒服吧？Ben首先一步踏出電梯，差點走得太輕盈。  
他們走向蝴蝶區，先穿過裝飾性的假山假樹，豁然開朗，一大片各種大小、顏色、形狀的蝴蝶標本，一個個都安穩地沉睡在各自安穩的木框盒子裡。宛如文藝復興時代的法國沙龍，以人的視線高度，掛滿整個展區的牆面，博物館還用心地打了3D投射，讓本來定格的蝴蝶再度起死回生，如一條千變萬化的河流，拍打翅膀，飛向繁星點點的銀河夜空。  
小孩都被唬得一愣一愣的，Ben卻對投射所造成的視覺混亂，與裝飾的叢林鳥叫音樂，不以為然。真正的叢林不是這樣的，沒有適中的溼度，沒有可以讓人大口呼吸的乾淨空氣，這比較像是迪士尼樂園裡才會出現的浪漫，說不定等一下會有白雪公主出來跟大家打招呼呢。  
有人知道裡頭有些蝴蝶還有毒嗎？  
一個追著投射蝴蝶跑的小男孩擦撞到Ben，擁有人見人愛的嘟嘟臉，但充滿暴怒的稚氣，連句道歉都沒有，撒腿又繼續他的追逐遊戲。Ben拍拍褲管，「Harold」式的無奈搖頭，嘴上什麼都沒說。  
「幸運的小鬼，幸好他不是追真正的蝴蝶，不然那隻蝴蝶可能會讓他癢到死，抓到那兩隻肥滋滋的小腿全都是血。」  
「這一點都不好笑，Mr Reese。」他抬頭斜看對方幸災樂禍的臉，故意誇示自己的驚訝。「你真的是這麼想的嗎？」對方聳聳肩，「如果你在警局應付夠多的未成年犯罪，你就不會對所謂國家的棟樑有任何期待了。」  
「那不能混為一談，他只是…」  
「年幼不是不用道歉、不用學會禮貌的藉口，Harold，」那綠瞳孔在夜光中更加璀璨，因嫌惡而閃閃發亮。「假裝世界美好，都幾歲了，你不會還這麼天真吧？」  
「Harold」一把甩開對方，賭氣地往前走，隨意觀看，實際上腦子卻閃過千萬種懷疑：不可能，Harold絕對看不上這種人！憤世嫉俗，藐視一切，目中無人，輕挑浮誇，甚至愛開低級下流的玩笑！Harold從來不做這種事，更不喜歡有人——其實就是他這個弟弟——做任何不尊重他人的行為。Ben已經不知道在執行號碼時，挨過多少次唸了。就算是十惡不赦的加害者，不論事後證明有些人早已爛到核心，下一個的號碼來，Harold仍然是以苦衷為前提，永遠為罪人留下一條悔改的後路。  
Ben懷疑地回頭把那高大個從頭到尾打量一遍。對方剛好站定，手插口袋，裝模作樣地觀察蝴蝶標本，那長腿，腰線，跟剛毅的側臉，又重新把伸展台拉回到他的背景內。Ben對著天花板的監視器翻了翻白眼。  
如聖人般自律的Harold，會願意冒著身份被揭穿的風險，也要共結連理的對象，居然是個除了充滿強烈的「格雷的五十道陰影」的風格外，他想不到其他優點的白痴警察。難不成真的是禁慾太久了嗎？  
搖頭甩掉自己哥哥臉紅哭泣的畫面，越來越怒火中燒的Ben覺得，之前的那個軟弱，一無是處的畫家Grace Hendricks，其實沒那麼糟。  
正在想是否乾脆把對方拐上床並且「廢掉」以除後患時，電話突然響了。 

TBC

最近才敲定故事行經路線。所以前後文其實隔了一年，如果感覺Ben的心態不太一樣，那不是錯覺QQ  
儘量希望能回到LOST裡頭，那個心思縝密的島花


	4. Chapter 4

Willard為了一隻蝴蝶停下腳步，還稍微往前邁進，仔細凝視其中複雜的紋路。  
蝴蝶翅膀的圖案不會永遠不變，同一個四季，只要濕氣跟溫度稍微變化，為了增加一點躲避敵人的機會，或是食物、天敵數量上的改變，同一種蝴蝶就會跟上一代有些微差距。每一代多了那麼一點差距，二十代之後就可以形成另外一種不同的蝴蝶。看似脆弱不堪，優雅美麗的生物，其實是非常好的偽裝、投機取巧，不惜竊取其他毒蝶的美麗花紋，以求活路的掠奪者。  
所以每個博物館總是會有新品種，沒有什麼好驚訝的，只不過是愛浪費人生的混蛋，在對的時間碰巧出現，捕獲這項殊榮。  
但是，那真的是一隻醜到極致的蝴蝶。鱗片不對稱到令他不得不暫停自己的任務，花個幾秒鐘，審視著到底是哪個白癡把這麼醜的東西捐獻出來。Willard斜眼盯著說明文字上，果然沒寫捐贈者的名字。他快速掃描過去，發現「匿名捐贈」這個名字更像蜜蜂的刺，釘滿大部分的牆面。幾乎認得出來就是同一人所為：作品全都嘴歪眼斜，不是一邊多了好幾條斜線，就是另外一邊的複眼大小不一；有些如不小心被墨水潑灑，斑斑淚痕；有些更如被火焚噬，歪曲萎縮。但沒有一隻是對稱，或說得上好看的。就像這個「匿名捐贈」非常享受混亂，如挑釁般，公開在大庭廣眾下，執意撕毀蝴蝶的假面具，這讓只蒐藏顏色最純粹的蝴蝶的Willard瞇著眼，手指滑過一下衣領。  
然後他轉頭，讓自己的目光重新聚焦在他原本的目標上。  
這就是他從來不進這種公共博物館的原因，太多自以為是的傢伙。無須浪費精力在這個連名字都不敢公開的人身上。雖然以CIA的資源，要找出匿名者，比易如反掌還容易。  
他的目標正躲在前方一個小角落，靠著牆，背對著他縮著肩膀，一如剛才對於他憤世嫉俗的言語表現不滿的正常反應。Willard邊邁開步伐走向對方邊心想，自己不過稍微施了點小把戲，對方就激動得彷彿不食人間煙火，到底對方以為的John Reese，是個什麼樣的人？的確，John也許不會像自己做得這麼露骨，但他也保證跟自己流著同樣血液的弟弟，不會有多善解人意，悲天憫人。John只是沒種做大而已，他一樣會開冷笑話、一樣會詛咒這個世界、一樣痛恨礙事擋路的白痴，一樣會不耐煩得想開槍、一樣會有性慾的需求，尤其面對喜歡的人。  
Willard才不相信如果John真站在這裡，會比自己還有耐心待在這種到處都是窗戶跟屍體的地方。這裡對受過訓練的人來說，是難以忍受的髒亂，專門出外勤的特工就像導盲犬，擁有過人的敏銳度，又同時間要學會視而不見。  
如果眼前這個人夠了解John，就該帶他去寧靜愜意的地方，飯店頂樓、河堤公園，甚至只是板凳乾坐著看著池邊的天鵝，他那個弟弟就會像Bear一樣，閃亮傻笑一整天。  
雖然每次看到跟自己一模一樣的臉露出那種表情，他就想死。  
「…在幾樓？…不，我一個人就夠了…別擔心…」  
Willard站在忙碌得低頭講電話的他身後，聽著那似乎在安撫電話另一端的聲音，盯著那衣領跟頭髮之間，所裸露出來的那一節脖子，跟紳士帽沿遮不住的耳垂。  
他稍微低下頭，朝那片白皙的皮膚吹口氣，實則無聲地說了句話。  
你根本不值得得到他。  
對方沒有如他預料中跳起來，而是挺直了脖子，彷彿現在才想起來自己脖子不太好。沒有手術的痕跡，所以是天生的？  
「…Mr Reese…」對方轉過身，臉色僵硬，完全翻臉了。  
「還在生氣？」他眨眨眼，還微微歪頭裝無辜，John式欠揍法。  
「臨時有事，我必須要先離開。」對方沒上鉤，也沒再多看他一眼。  
「我送你。」  
「沒必要。」  
「Harold，我們都快結婚了，你還這麼有距離？」Willard抓住他的臂膀。一瞬間，他感覺到「Harold Whistler」露出了真正的嫌惡，那裹在斯文外套裡的手臂，藏著足夠爆發的力量，想把他甩開。但又一瞬間鬆弛下來，跟那嫌惡感，如只是濺起的水花，又回歸到水裡，消失於無形。  
「正好，我覺得也許我們都該冷靜一下，」對方推了推眼鏡。「也許不該這麼倉促下決定…其實Ben並沒有很支持我們…」  
「Ben？」  
「我沒跟你提過他嗎？我的弟弟。」對方張著藍色大眼，頗為訝異。Willard面不改色，「我只是驚訝他會這麼反對…」  
「我跟Ben小時候分開，直到前幾年才又重逢，我不能再失去這個弟弟…」對方邊說邊低下頭，換上委屈樣貌。  
「我會努力讓他認同。」但也許你該聽你弟弟的。  
一陣陣細小的震動迴盪在他們之間，對方道歉似的蓋住不斷閃爍的手機螢幕。  
「到底是什麼事？」  
「…只是工作，但是個急件。」對方低下頭，目光卻穿過自己，就像個需要求救的溺水者看著來來去去的人潮。Willard更加用身體擋住對方的視線。  
「社區大學有什麼急件？你沒跟他說你在約會？」  
「那是工作。」他終於願意抬頭看他，不再壓抑憤怒。「不要以為只有NYPD的工作才是工作。」  
「我沒這麼說，只是我捨不得讓你走。」Willard表情輕鬆，卻握緊對方的手，緊到不像情人的挽留，更像是角力對決。「Harold Whistler」咬著唇，眼角逐漸潮濕、紅潤，無論他怎麼增加力道，對方就是軟弱得像棉花，再也沒有剛才的爆發力。  
只有那雙淺藍色的眼睛，顯現出一定的堅定、冷靜。撐到最後，咬牙切齒迸出這句話：「…你是個混蛋，John Reese。」  
「我知道，所以你才這麼愛我不是嗎？」Willard瞇起眼睛，並露出有點太像自己的微笑。  
「先生們，一切都還好嗎？」  
一個肥胖的保全出現，全副武裝，雙手抱胸地看著最具威脅性的Willard。他放開手，懷中人趁機就溜了，拖著一隻傷腿，快速離開。  
他看著對方的越來越小的背影，就像隻衝入叢林的兔子，慌張逃逸，狼狽不堪。在用袖子擦臉的時候還撞了幾個旁人，居然沒跟對方道歉。  
Willard整了整衣領，已經不想再追了。  
他轉身往另外一個出口而去，下巴微微揚起，步伐沉穩，就如同他每次圓滿完成任務時的模樣。  
直到他坐電梯到一樓大廳，看到所有人都圍成一個大圈，安靜地凝視著幾個保全正把一個男人壓制在地。其他保全搜出男人身上所有的爆裂物跟槍械。男人趴在地上大聲哭喊，直喊自己不想活了。  
那頂熟悉的紳士帽，被從地上撿起，謹慎地拍了拍，重新帶回頭上。剛才幾乎快要被自己弄哭的人，也躲在對面的人群之中跟大家一起湊熱鬧。不再顫抖，隱晦得如一縷黑影，在一個黑人女警領頭的NYPD團隊進來後，馬上就離開了，連看都沒看他一眼。

TBC

連作者自己都不知道在寫什麼的好出乎意料的對決阿OvO(喂  
是誰想出來這種必須裝扮成別人又要破壞別人感情又不能讓對方懷疑自己真實身份的蠢遊戲啊(整個神經病


	5. Chapter 5

Ben蹲下來，拍拍因碰撞而掉落的紳士帽，緩慢地戴回頭上，目光冷漠且充滿鄙視。確定號碼被制伏後立刻轉頭離開。假裝沒看到站在自己對面，就算隱身在圍觀群眾中也高到不容忽視的混蛋，只因為頂著那頭讓人產生揉亂衝動的髮膠頭。  
他衝出博物館，摘下眼鏡，捲起袖子，看到手腕被捏出一圈暗紅。他用力壓下去，眉頭不但因為痛楚深深皺起，更讓他忍不住在人來人往的十字路口不斷咒罵，可惡，可惡，可惡！  
「Ben，你還好嗎？」  
回到圖書館，那一身狼狽讓Harold嚇到立刻從位子上站起，衝過去要扶他，Ben卻鬧脾氣似的躲開Harold的手，直接走到裡面的房間關上門，傳來粗暴摔衣服的撕扯聲。Harold站在門口，細心地為他更新最新資訊。  
「Detective Carter說FBI剛剛把人帶走了，因為涉及到公共危險罪。」  
「FBI都出來了，這根本不是我們該處裡的號碼！」裡頭的人悶聲怒吼，不知道是因為太生氣還是為了讓Harold聽得到才大聲起來。  
「這的確是屬於"相關號碼"的範疇，但剛好你人在博物館所以機器才……」  
「去你的機器！」穿回自己白襯衫的Ben，一開門就破口大罵，怒不可遏。「你應該把它燒了，重新打造一台。它根本亂來！」  
「Ben，這只是個例外…」Harold眨眼，以為弟弟的怒氣是因為這種不該歸他們管的任務，會增加他們暴露的機率。  
「有例外就會有第二次，Harold，你的機器說不定被政府洗腦了！」  
「機器不會被洗腦的。」他苦笑。  
「你知道我的意思，」他用力抓住哥哥的肩膀，「你絕對不能相信它。」  
「Ben，發生了什麼事嗎？」他靜靜望著幾乎是自己對照的臉，試圖讀出對方臉紅脖子粗底下的所有蛛絲馬跡，Ben則努力緩和情緒，撇頭不讓對方看出端倪。  
但這種勝負，從小到大以來，通常早已定奪。  
「……你冒充我去找John了對吧？」他嘆口氣。「所以不是我不小心睡過頭了…」  
「他是個混蛋，完全認不出我不是你，下流又獻殷勤。」Ben也不否認，把眼鏡摘下，輕放到電腦桌上。「你自己親眼看看就知道。」  
「…可是John剛才打電話過來，說他找不到我…」  
「他是騙你的，Harold。」Ben輕輕握著哥哥顫抖的手。「你知道我這麼做都是為你好，也許你能查看出他有多久沒去找女人，查出他戰績輝煌，查出他年少時被迫從軍，各種讓你心軟同情的歷史。但有時候人心比你、還有你的寶貝機器，所想像得還複雜得多。這是你讀多少社會學的書都學不到的。」  
Harold沉默地低頭望著那副眼鏡，毫無動靜。Ben只好假裝不小心露出手上那圈深入骨髓般暗紅的痕跡，並在Harold觸碰的當下，裝模作樣地哀叫一聲。如小貓般，就輕易地讓哥哥本來舉棋不定的神情立刻轉為驚訝，再變成對自己的憂心忡忡，最後成為一絲憤怒，抓起眼鏡上的微小攝影機，啟動電腦。  
Ben退居到電腦椅後方，面對剛才那個「JohnReese」的死臉佔據整個螢幕，他輕輕一笑，還真想讓對方看看Harold現在對他徹底失望的樣子。

**

Willard突然打了個噴嚏。  
幸好他手帕掩飾得快，沉浸於絕望中的John根本沒抬頭，仍然愣坐在沙發上不發一語。Willard側頭擦了擦，調整領帶，重新恢復冷峻神態。難得從櫃子下的小冰箱拿出自己珍藏的威士忌，倒了兩杯，親自送到對方手上。John一接過就仰頭乾了。然後像是終於被啟動並渴求著能源，他站起，連問都沒問，直接開了那瓶頂級威士忌的蓋子，再倒上滿滿一杯。  
看在對方沒直接以瓶就口，Willard只是口頭制止。  
「你等一下滿身酒味離開這間辦公室，就真的要離開CIA了。」  
「…我本來就要離開。」  
「那你現在就不會浪費時間來我這裡上演”失戀就是要把自己喝死”的戲碼了。」  
他平淡地對著背對自己的John，緩緩道出，只看到對方的動作瞬間凝固，把威士忌酒瓶輕輕放下，跟那聲有氣無力的呻吟如出一轍。  
「包括那天沒來的約會……我已經三天沒聽到他的消息了。」  
「你沒去找他？」  
「我說了他是個很注重隱私的人。」John頹喪地坐回沙發，把臉埋在掌心。  
昔日曾帶領團隊衝鋒陷陣，總是第一個舉槍深入險境，要不是本人太愛低調，名字早已印在教科書上的男人，此刻卻像個第一次談戀愛的高中生般失魂落魄。Willard沒有要拐彎稱讚自己，但他的弟弟甚麼都好——跟自己一樣出色——就是腦子太直了點。雖然不至於痛哭失聲，但想到當初為了那個女人，John頹廢了多久……  
Willard暗自翻了白眼，就要打開電腦。  
「不可以。」John眼明手快地伸手阻擋。「他說過不能使用公器調查他。」  
「一個社會大學的教授會知道CIA在調查他？」  
「我跟蹤過，Willard，不只一次弄丟他。我不太相信這是巧合。」  
Willard看著喝了點酒微醺，但表情認真的弟弟，不得不把威士忌放下。  
「這已經是國家安全等級了，John。」他沉聲，想起在博物館時，那個小個子曾經一閃而過的憤怒，強大且印象深刻，一絲懷疑油然升起。「你確定“Harold Whistler”是他的真名嗎？」  
John只是垂下眼簾，似乎一點都沒為他莫名其妙的假設驚訝。Willard終於上前奪走那瓶快要被喝完的威士忌，就要撥電話，卻又被John擋下。行動力完全沒受酒精影響的CIA第一特工，堅定地握住CIA首席指揮官的臂膀，萬分誠懇：「Harold不是外國間諜，或者任何有目的靠近我的人，他絕對不是，我敢保證。」  
「關於識人，你的錯誤率高得根本不像一個特工，John。我也常常懷疑你是怎麼活下來的。」Willard瞇起眼睛。「你以為離職，就能隱瞞你的身份已經曝光的可能性嗎？」  
「至少我退出，就算他想要藉由我得到什麼資料，也沒辦法。」  
「還是太冒險。」Willard皺眉地甩開他的手，更加後悔那天沒當場掐死那個弱不禁風的男人。「他到底有什麼值得你這麼做？」  
John堅毅的嘴角緩緩往上勾，微微一笑，墨綠色的瞳孔瞬間盈滿了溫柔。  
「我知道這很諷刺，Willard，跟現在的你解釋，你是聽不進去的。你對愛很遲鈍，等你哪天發現自己為國家安全服務一輩子，卻一點都不計較枕邊人對國家有任何威脅的時候，你才是真的戀愛了。」  
「被荷爾蒙控制，也只能用這個藉口來圓謊了。」Willard撥了肩頭上的塵埃，表明了對這種感情的藐視。  
一陣震動，細小到差點被這兩個大男人的爭執掩蓋過去。John從口袋掏出手機點開訊息，本來只是稍微眨眨兩下眼的驚訝，立刻轉為呆滯，愣了十秒後才抬頭，眉宇間是舒緩開來的雨過天青。  
「Willard，明天晚上你必須空下來。」  
「我要飛去亞特蘭大，聽說天氣還可以。」他回答完，喝下最後一口威士忌，手機螢幕就閃爍著「暴雨取消班機」的消息。  
「看來你有空了。」John彎著眼角，對上哥哥皺眉頭的臉，笑得像是發現馴養人其實沒有離開的狐狸。  
「Harold剛才傳訊息過來說，是時候見見彼此的家人了。」

TBC

我對不起大家，Ben的情緒太不穩定了QAQ但我也很喜歡他炸毛的樣子啊=w=然後就可以順毛(被抓臉


End file.
